Suki Kisu
by Gin Snape
Summary: Suki: Beso. Kisu: Amor. oneshots dedicados para las fans yaoistas y amantes de la Death Note xD


**Nota: Death Note, L, Light y Mello no son míos, por desgracia, que si lo fueran hubiese un (censurado) de lemon y alguna que otra orgía xDDDD **

Estos one-shots son de parejas yaoi (y alguna que otra normal)… xD

Otra nota es que solo supe de Deaht Note por una revista que era mentira (la información no era correcta) y viví engañada 2 meses , y como solo vi las pelis, solo tengo el primer tomo (acá en México son gafes para traducir rápido) y he visto el primer capi si, mi falta de cultura ;;

Espero no arruinar esto xD

L: ¬¬ ajá  
Gin: uû calla

L: no he dicho nada comiendo un flan casero

Gin: hijo de ese flan me lo hizo mi má para mi!

L: se lo traga todo, TODO ¿Qué flan?

Gin: respira con dificultad no te mato por que no quiero ocasionar alguna mala impresión a mis pocos lectores.

L: Físicamente? Gin le da un golpe

Gin: Ja! ahora te atreves a criticarme? Es que no recuerdas como ayer (censurado) (alto contenido explicito) (solo mayores de 18 años) (gente que sufre del corazón absténganse a leer esto)

Comencemos o se ve a L caminando hacía el baño

O………………………………………………………………………………………O

**Tema: Glotonería**

**Pareja: L/Light**

**Por que: Se me antojo un pastel de chocolate xD**

-Ahora me arrepiento de haberlos invitado-dijo fastidiado el Dios Kira, quien observaba como Misa y L comían, más bien tragaban, dulces, pasteles y otras chuchearías más.

-Pero tu ni nos invitaste-dijo L mientras tomaba unos terrones de azúcar y los tiraba a su té.

-¿No? ¿Entonces quien fue?-a Light instintivamente le estaba palpitando la sien por la calmada voz de Ryuuzaki.

-Kira-fue lo único que dijo para volver a retomar su conducta **golosa **comiendo esta vez galletas de chocolate, con cubierta de chocolate y chispas de chocolate.

Misa casi se atraganta ante aquel dicho y sin más pidió disculpas, llevándose algunos pastelillos y dejando pagada lo que había comido tan **golosamente**, salió nerviosa de aquella pastelería situada en el centro de aquella metrópolis.

-Eso fue algo sospechoso, ¿no crees Light-kun?-dijo con la voz más paciente del mundo mientras inspeccionaba una barra de galleta con azúcar.

-Eres tu el sospechoso aquí L, ¿Sigues pensando en mi como Kira?-dijo algo frustrado Light.

-Existe la posibilidad de que lo seas y actúes a la perfección-L lo volteo a ver mientras comía la barra de galleta que solo apenas unos minutos inspeccionaba.

-¿Cómo es que no engordas o sale alguna imperfección en tu cara?-dijo cambiando el tema.

-Metabolismo

-Se me hace que eres anoréxico y comes así para ocultarlo- Sin más volteo hacía la ventana y pudo distinguir como unas chicas, que estudiaban con el, lo miraban sonrojadas.

Suspiro profundamente, el era guapo, lo sabía, ser perfecto era lo suyo pero le hastiaba ver como las otras personas le miraban como un trofeo (N/A: Este chico perfeccionista xD).

-Ryuuzaki, ¿Por qué me tuvieron que hacer tan guapo?-ahora quería jugar con L…

L, levanto una ceja pensando en lo perfeccionista que podía llegar a ser Light-kun.

-…-siguió comiendo, esta vez fresas con crema-¿Quién dijo que lo eras?

-¿Nani?-esto le había llegado de sorpresa a Light-kun, retirando su vista de la ventana, y entonces no supo actuar, la primera vez que alguien le insinuaba que no era perfecto.

Y esa persona había sido nada menos que L, su enemigo…

Extrañado, internamente, por el silencio de Light, alzo la vista, no pudiendo evitar lo que Light-kun estaba apunto de hacer.

No pudo predecir aquello, y sin más le beso, junto sus labios con los de L, saboreando el sabor a fresa que su enemigo emanaba en aquellos entreabiertos labios.

Las chicas que miraban a Light se sorprendieron, algunas de ellas se enamoraron más y otras se asquearon… pero a ellos no les importo.

Light separándose no pudo contener relamerse los labios diciendo:

-Tenías crema en los labios… **Goloso**.

O………………………………………………………………………………………O

Oh!! Yeah!! XDDD akí el primero, tal vez aburrido 

Pero weno o jooo Ryuuzaki todo un goloso.

L: Me pusiste de mujer ¬¬

Gin: Calla oó

L: Le diré a tu padre que ves a homos besándose y tocándose sus cositas x'D.

Gin: sabes lo que te espera si le dices, cierto?

L: .. Me callo.

Light: Te admiro… Dime el nombre de L Negociando con Gin

Gin: Jo! Hasta crees que te lo daré 

Light: anda, que si no le digo a Miyavi que le engañas…

Gin: shit esta bien uU

Light: que facil nñ que linda O  
Gin: se llama Juancho Escuredo nn!

Light: Intenta matar a Gin

xDD oh si, pobre Raito… weno, espero reviews ;O;

Nota: cierto .. Esto iba a ser antes de muchas parejas, pero

Me concentro más con las de yaoi uû

Kisu 3


End file.
